


Brindelgard Memories

by AthenaBorozon



Series: Brindelgard Memories [1]
Category: Original settings - Fandom, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Hobbit and with dwarf culture and customs and Hobbit culture and customs, dwarves., hobbits.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaBorozon/pseuds/AthenaBorozon
Summary: "Memories" of my visits to the Hobbit village of Brindelgard and the Dwarf town, Drel/alb





	

Brindelgard Introduction

A handful of years ago, During the height of a very hot, sticky Monsoon in Southern and Southeastern Arizona, My friend and I were talking about vacations to escape the weather and The idea of a Hobbit village in the forest, near a river (the Little Brindel River) came into my mind. I ran the idea by her and it became a "thing". 

Before I knew it, I was world-building. First a long list of Herbal, Hobbity names. Then a couple of brief descriptions of their activities and surroundings. 

Each story began with me having a "memory" of visiting Brindelgard and an adventure or story from Brindelgard or Drel, the dwarf town in the blue hills just above Brindelgard or the Brindel Forest filled with caves, springs and workable stone.

The stories aren't in any particular order, but all set in Brindelgard and surrounds and Hobbit and Dwarf culture.

Hope you enjoy my memories as much as I enjoyed making them. 

Athena L. Borozon

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to Lferion for encouragement and hours of transcribing text messages./alb


End file.
